John Doe
by iam-frodo
Summary: El no sabe quien es..o quien fué..alguien bien conocido por todos le paso algo y ha empezado su vida desde cero, algo que ira descubriendo poco a poco, pero a un costo que no sabe cual es [CAPITULO DOS]
1. No lo sé

****

**_John_****_ Doe_**

**_Dedicado a alguien que no sabe quien soy, pero lo sabrá..._**

Se despertó. Estaba todo muy oscuro y estaba recostado en el suelo..el olor a tierra humeda le penetró la nariz. Se incorporó. Se dio cuenta que tenía ropa, era como una especie de capa negra que le llegaba hasta arriba del talón y estaba muy sucia. Estaba en un bosque. No enfocaba bien la vista. Confundido y perplejo..empezó a caminar lentamente.pues estaba un poco mareado ¡CRAC!

Vió que pisó, era una rama…no le resto demasiada importancia.

Era de noche.

Ya habian pasado 20 minutos desde que se despertó…y lo mas extraño de todo era que no tenia idea de cómo habia llegado ahí…tenia la cabeza vacia…no recordaba nada.

_No recordaba nada_.

Y ese pensamiento lo angustiaba.

* * *

Ya estaba muy cansado y todavía no veia nadamas que bosque…y ya veia que empezaba a iluminarse el cielo..el amanecer no tardaría en llegar, los pies estaban tan fatigados que parecia que los tenia en fuego…las rodillas le sonaban a cada paso y tenia los labios secos…se le caian los parpados..hasta que

Un haz de luz blanco y de espesor grueso proveniente delante de el..iluminaba apresuradamente el si buscara algo..y se clavó justamente en su pecho.

–_Aquí hay alguien!!!_

El haz de luz se acercaba cada vez mas…le apuntó en la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos para que no lo dañaran

Alguien se acercó a el.

Una persona de contextura gruesa,salio de la espesura del bosque hacia el, tenia sujeta una linterna, lo que explicaba el haz…tenia un impermeable y barba levemente crecida..en su jovial cara se reflejaba la incredulidad, otros haces de luz indicaba que no estaba solo.

-Señor, que hace porque esta vestido asi en este ambiente frio??- le pregunto educadamente el señor

Pero no pudo responder, porque en ese preciso instante, la fatiga lo habia vencido, y se desplomó a un costado del suelo.

Lo ultimo que vio fue al hombre acercarse a el pidiendo ayuda.

* * *

-Como llegó ahí?? 

-No se..estabamos practicando caza cuando…

-Y porque no llamaron a tiempo??

-Ya les dije…estabamos tratando de abrigarlo…

Lo rodeaban voces…habian personas alrededor suyo. Los parpados parecian de plomo, y por mas que quisiera..no podia fingir que estaba dormido..porque todos se dieron cuenta que empezaba a despertarse.

-Ya se reanimo- dijo una voz femenina

Se aclaró la vista

Estaba en una camilla de hospital…gente desconocida lo observaba..excepto uno..el señor que lo rescató, todavía conservaba el impermeable amarillo..éste estaba a su costado derecho..al pie de la cama..se encontraba una mujer, que por su uniforme, debia de ser la enfermera, a su izquierda se hallaban 2 personas que desconocia..uno era un hombre con expresión astuta y otra era una mujer de cara inteligente…que transportaba una placa de "Policía de Londres"

El hombre de expresión astuta se levanto ligeramente..dejando visible una placa de policia tambien

-Señor le quiero hacer…- empezó, perola enfermera lo interrumpi

-Mark..necesita descansar!- lo dijo en tono como si conociera a ese hombre durante largo tiempo

-Julianne..tengo que preguntarle algo- dijo el con el mismo tono, pero un poco mas severo, la enfermera desistió - señor…quien es usted???

Pausa.

-No..lo se- respondio incrédulo

**N/A: Bueno..he decidido un poco dejar el humor para adentrarme en el drama..no se como lo hago..pero espero que bien..este ha sido un capitulo de introducción..y hagan sus conjunciones sobre quien es este personaje de Harry ven no he dejado rasgos fisicos de quien es..jeje..juguemos un poco al misterio ¿no?**


	2. En el Hospital

**_John Doe_**

**_Capítulo Dos_**

****

El ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, casi se volvía loco, los médicos venían y se iban a su antojo, con palabras como "Estamos a punto de restaurar tu memoria.." o "Te recomiendo al doctor Greenleaf, te puede ayudar mejor"

Patrañas

En realidad sabía lo que pasa, los doctores eran incompetentes, ¿Cómo no podían resolver un simple caso de amnesia??, se graduaron en una Universidad de pueblo????. No, no podía pensar mal de esa manera, ellos hacían lo que podían, entonces... ¿será que su caso no tenía salida?, ¿será posible que viva para siempre con ese lago en el cerebro?, sin recordar un cumpleaños? tu primer beso??...o cuando te graduaste de la escuela??

Para él, esas cosas no tenían respuesta

Desde ése día, cuando despertó en la oscuridad del bosque, 4 días antes, todo se volvió un torbellino de confusión y perplejidad, no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo había llegado allí, ¿y si lo asaltaron, lo golpearon en la cabeza?, bueno, al menos eso podría responderle la gran interrogante, pero tenía otra, ¿Quién era?, quien era antes de que le ocurriera lo inevitable?..era un doctor??, un arquitecto??..incluso un proxeneta??, estaba casado??, tenía una vida buena?, ja!....

Estaba perdido

En el dia 5 que llevaba en el hospital, parecía que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, ahora 5 doctores le venían diciendo que mejor se fuera al Hospital del Condado, hasta ese momento, guardaba todo el temor, la rabia y la impotencia en su cabeza, pero esta fue la chispa que encendió la mecha.

-COMO NO HAN PODIDO ENCONTRAR NADA!!!- gritó acostado en su cama- SON INCOMPETENTES!!!???, ESTUDIARON MIENTRAS ESTABAN EN UN SON TAN IMBÉCILES QUE NO PUEDAN ENCONTRAR SI QUIERA UNA POSIBLICIDAD!!!!

Los doctores lo miraron aguantando la respiración, no esperaban una reaccion asi.

-Señor- habló uno de ellos- creemos que su caso no podrá ser estudiado aquí,de verdad..creemos que tenga que irse a Gales, son especialistas en Neurolog

-Y ustedes creen que puedo ir como si nada!!- soltó el de nuevo- no recuerdo ni siquiera si tengo familia!!, no se cual es mi cuenta corriente!!..-bajo la voz en un susurro- no tengo nada….

Todos los médicos lo comprendieron, pero no se podían involucrar en su vida

-La doctora Grace se ofreció en llevarlo a Gales el próximo lunes, y el Hospital se encargará de solventar los gastos necesarios –dijo el doctor con un brillo en los ojos- haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlo

Ahora el se sentía avergonzado de si mismo, haberles reprochado todo su miedo en la cara, cuando ellos ponían su alma en su caso, hizo que se molestara consigo mismo

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir, se sentía muy mal

Los doctores hicieron un gesto afirmativo y se fueron en masa de la habitación.

Cerraron la puerta

Soltó un suspiro contenido, si la doctora Grace pudiera ayudarlo, le agradecería por el resto de su vida, de verdad.

Se fue a dar una ducha, le vendría muy bien

Se levantó de la cama, el hormigueo le subió por toda la pierna, no se había levantado desde que llegó, el pelo se le alborotaba en la frente.

La habitación donde estaba era cúbica, la cama estaba junto a una pared que daba al patio del hospital, y justo arriba de la cabecera, había una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del sol.

Al fondo del cuarto estaba la salida, y desde la perspectiva de la cama, en la pared lateral derecha, estaba el baño.

Se dirigió ah

Dio unos pasos y se miró en el espejo.

_Unos ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada_

La cara era pálida, la barbilla puntiaguda y el pelo era rubio platinado, en realidad, nunca se habia mirado el rostro.

Calculaba que tenía unos 20 años

Giró la llave caliente de la ducha.

**_2 dias después_**

Había llegado el lunes, e iba a viajar con la doctora Grace, estaba listo, el hospital le dio ropa decente (tiró la capa a la basura) y la esperaba en su cuarto, realmente, se sentía bien porque iba a abandonar ese lugar, de verdad.

Quería comenzar una nueva vida, olvidar el posible pasado, y ordenar toda su vida desde cero.

TOC TOC

-Adelante- dijo él

-Disculpe….- dijo una voz fementida y entró al cuarto

La mujer tenía fácilmente unos 25 años, era de pelo oscuro y tenía los ojos almendrados, era de contextura normal y era un poco mas baja que el, su tez era morena, traía ropa normal, ya que se iban.

-Hola- dijo ella tendiendole la mano- Soy la doctora Marian Grace, y soy la que voy a ayudarte a..encontrarte

-Si..sabe algo- dijo pensativo- no quiero que sea como la mayoría de los doctores aquí, me puede decir que tengo??

-Si..pero para eso, tenemos que controlar tu temperamento- dijo ella en un tono acusador- tuvimos una junta, y llegamos a la conclusión que tienes amnesia retrógada, posiblemente traumática

Las palabras no le entraron en el cerebro

-Disculpe, que?

Ella aguantó la risa

-No estudié medicina- dijo el en tono de disculpa- ni entiendo la jerga medica…

-Si…-ella dijo con una sonrisa- lo que tu tienes es una incapacidad para recordar cosas previamente resguardadas, posiblemente provocada por un hecho fuerte- dijo en tono explicativo- o viste a alguien morir, o viste una autopsia muy traumante…el tipo de situaciones que hacen desmayar a la gente

Trató de asimilar ello

Grace se incorporó y le dio la espalda tomando una jeringa

-Lo que nos conduce a hacerte un trata….-dijo ella deteniéndose con la jeringa en alto

Grace miraba sorprendida a cómo el sujeto veía la aguja de la jeringa con miedo irrefrenable, ella miró la jeringa.

-Puede…alejar eso???- dijo él mirando con miedo espásmico

-Esta bien- esbozó una sonrisa- no sabía que le tenías fobia a las jeringas

-Entonces sabes la mitad de lo que yo se- dijo el con una sonrisa forzada- y hay posibilidad de recuperacion???- dijo el entrecerrando los ojos

Suspir

-No lo creemos – dijo ella, el bajó la cabeza- no por ahora, tenemos que hacerte una serie de tomografías cerebrales- miró la jeringa en una mesita- y no te iba a atacar con eso…era "contraste"

-Que es…??

-Es para que se vean bien las tomografías, si quieres recuperarte, tendrás que hacerle frente a tus miedos – dijo ella tomando de nuevo la jeringa

-Glup- dijo él tragando saliva

Ella se acercó con la punta hacia el pliegue del codo izquierdo…

* * *

El estaba recostado en una camilla de los "Scanners cerebrales", estaba incesando en forma horizontal al interior del aparato, un laser en forma de cruz le tenía "apuntada" la frente. 

-Ahora- resonó la voz de Grace, pero en megáfono, ella estaba en una habitación contigua, que solo se conectaba con un vidrio antisonoro, ella hablaba por un micrófono- nosotros tenemos que hacer unas pruebas antes de iniciar la tomografía, serán cinco minutos nada mas.

Se hizo el silencio

Solo escuchaba sus pensamientos

Se relajó y cerro los ojos

Sentía sus pulsaciones, su respiración, el eco de su mente, nunca se había sentido tan bien, sentía que estaba en una escalera, y de improviso, se encogía, se le vino un relámpago de luz mental.

Volaba y volaba

Y se pegaba en el suelo

Y oía un ruido mecánico

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, seguía en la maquina de resonancia magnética, pero emitía ruidos raros.

-Emm- resonó la voz de Grace- tendrás que salir, hay una falla

-Ah?- dijo el

-Escúchame- resonó otra voz, supuso que es la del técnico tomografico- tienes un piercing??

-Que???

-Si tienes algo de metal en el pecho, cabeza, cualquier parte- respondió el técnico

-N..no que yo sepa- respondi

Que es lo que ocurría aquí???, porque deberia de tener algo??...que rayos estaba pasando??

Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse

Ahora la camilla se deslizaba de tal forma que quedaba fuera del aparato.

Grace empezó a desabrocharle los cinturones de seguridad

-Levantate- le dijo con un dejo de hastío, se levantó- no te muevas

Grace sacó dentro de su saco un detector de metales, lo encendió y empezó a emitir ruiditos…se lo empezó a recorrer por todo el cuerpo

Cabeza

Pecho

Espalda

-Extiende los brazos- dijo ella, los extendi

Se lo pasó por el interior y exterior del brazo izquierdo, hizo lo mismo con el derecho

"ZuummwwWiIIII!!!"

Ella pasó el aparato –que emitió un zumbido agudísimo- por el interior del antebrazo derecho, la zona focal era una mancha ploma

-Marca de nacimiento??- preguntó ella levantando la vista

-Como voy a saberlo???- replicó el

Ella sonrioó levemente, pero con cierto esfuerzo

-Debe de ser una acumulación natural de hierro- ella apagó el detector- no debe de hacerte mayor problema que en la seguridad de los aeropuertos…

-Será difícil…- dijo observando la mancha

-Si, sobre todo cuando nos vayamos a Gales…- dijo ella dandole la espalda, empezó a guardar unos papeles en una carpeta

-Si, tenrás que explicarle al guardia – dijo el

-Bueno, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en treinta minu…

-Nos vamos ahora- dijo el sorprendido

-Si, no querrás vivir con tu amnesia para siempre verdad???- dijo ella seriamente

-No se, ¿y i hice cosas que preferiría olvidar?- dijo el entrecerrando levemente los ojos

-No lo se….si tienes suficiente fuerza para vivir con ello- dijo con una mirada inteligente- preparate, tenemos que irnos en 5 minutos de aqu

Ya estaba en su habitación, estaba recorriendo con la vista toda la habitación, percatándose si había dejado algo.

No

Todo estaba en orden

Se sentó en la cama

Grace le había dicho que si era posible, iban a iniciar un tratamiento intensivo de restitución de memoria, en realidad ¡nunca lo había creído posible!, pero, si existiera la remota posibilidad de recordar quien es, que hizo, a quien amó por primera vez, aceptaría esa realidad, y si en vez de que su vida fue una experiencia inolvidable, fuese una experiencia, que..aún con memoria, hubiese querido olvidar??, que hubiera sido tan terrible lo que hizo o pasó que, realmente hubiese querido ser otra persona, otra identidad.

_Otros recuerdos???_

La puerta se abri

Vamonos- dijo Grace, traía su mejor capa de invierno y tenía una cartera de cuero.

Si, está bien- dijo el tomando su equipaje

Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con el pasillo..era un largo lugar con varias puertas a los costados, y de vez en cuando, aparecía algún cuadro con flores, o un paisaje forrado de verde, la salida estaba a mano derecha, a si que, con Grace se dirigieron hacia allá.

La recepción estaba próxima a la salida, era un lugar con azulejos cafés en las paredes, habían 2 ascensores en los costados y detrás de recepción, había un cartel indicando todos los pisos del hotel, y al lado de ese cartel, había una escalera, el pasillo donde iban estaba conectado con la recepción por la pared lateral de ésta, y al frente del cartel, unos cuantos metros más allá, estaba la salida, ancha y con puertas de vidrio que se abrían solas.

Ellos ya iban saliendo, cuando la recepcionista, anciana y regordeta, le dijo

-Señor!, tiene que firmar esto!!- dijo ella

-Ya te alcanzo, le dijo él a Grace

Caminó rápido hacia la recepcionista, ella extendió unos papeles al mostrador circular

-Firme su nombre aquí- señaló una línea

"Tengo que colocar mi nombre verdadero" pensó el.

Y finalmente, con letra cursiva, escribio

"**_John Doe_**"


End file.
